


The Wayward Sister

by chocomint8



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomint8/pseuds/chocomint8
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a younger half-sister instead of a younger half-brother?What if that younger sister was Buffy?And what if they had no idea each other existed?





	The Wayward Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Supernatural 2x06 and during BtVS 2x10. 
> 
> I know the timeline might be a little wonky since Buffy ended before Supernatural began, but I’m going with Supernatural years wise so it’s 2006, but Buffy and the gang are all 16/17. Dean is 27, Sam is 23, and Jo is 22. (Just to put things into perspective)
> 
> Also, I will add the date at the beginning of each chapter just to help keep the timelines straight! 
> 
> ***I started this story a few years ago, but never published it, so I figured I would and see what happens***

11/06/2006

Despite the way they had left things with Jo, Dean and Sam soon found themselves back at Roadhouse. When looking through their dad’s journal, Sam had discovered about a dozen pages ripped out of various places in the journal. On one, he could make out the year 1989. 

The brothers immediately grew curious; it wasn’t like their dad to tear pages out of his journal. They had asked Bobby, but he had clammed up. 

They had decided that Ellen was their next best option, so they turned around.

The brothers took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Ellen?” Sam called.

“She’s not here,” A voice from behind the bar said. Jo turned to face the boys. “What do you want? “ She glared at them.

“We need her help,” Dean said, locking eyes with her. 

“She’ll be back soon. I guess you can wait if you want.” Jo responded, turning back around and beginning to wipe off the counter.

Dean glanced at his brother. Sam looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. 

Dean rolled his eyes and mouthed: “Go sit down.”

Sam scowled, but sat down at one of the bar tables. He took out his dad’s journal and began to flip through it.

“Still mad at me?” Dean asked as he took a seat at the bar.

Jo didn’t respond.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened. But-“ Before he could finish Jo cut him off.

“Dean,” Jo turned to face him. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. It’s not your fault. I was mad, you were there.” She shrugged.

Dean nodded, trying to hide his relief. 

“So what are you doing here?” Jo asked. 

“Sam was flipping through our dad’s journal and found about a dozen pages that had been ripped out. That’s not like our dad; his journal was practically his hunting bible. Bobby was a dead end, but we were thinking your mom might know something. “ 

“He could’ve just spilled something. You might be overthinking it, Dean-o.” Jo laughed.

“I don’t think so. That journal’s filled with all kinds of stains – coffee, blood, who knows what else. I think something happened that he doesn’t want us to know. All we have is the year: 1989.”

“1989?” Jo stepped back, surprised. When she did, she knocked over a stack of papers that had been sitting on the counter behind her.

“Shit,” She muttered, bending down to pick them up.

Dean got up and bent down to help her clean up. He noticed that Jo had tears in her eyes. 

“You okay?” Dean asked her.

“It’s just…” Jo trailed off, “1989 was the year my dad died.”

Dean looked at her, gently placing his hand on top of hers. For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Unsure of what to say next. They were interrupted when Sam came over. 

“Everything okay over here?” Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

“Fine,” Jo responded, quickly pulling her hand back and beginning to pick up the papers.

“Where the hell’s Sunnydale?” Dean asked, looking at the newspaper clipping in his hand.

“I got one too,” Jo said curiously.

“There must be dozens of articles here, all about Sunnydale,” Sam said, scanning through them. “Mysterious deaths, disappearances, strange phenomena dating back hundreds of years. Why did your mom keep this a secret?”

Before Jo could respond, a voice behind them spoke up  
.  
“I guess it’s time we have a little talk,” Ellen said.  
……………

About ten minutes later, the three sat around a table in the bar. Dean, Sam, and Jo each had a beer in front of them. Ellen had warned they’d need it.

“Okay, let’s talk.” Ellen said, having a seat and placing a large folder in front of her.

“Sunnydale is a city in California that’s situated on top of a Hellmouth.”

“A hell what?” Dean asked.

“I’ve heard of them.” Sam interjected. “It’s a portal between earth and Hell. There’s also increased supernatural energy over them. Rumor has it they’re all over the world.”

“That’s right,” Ellen nodded. “Sunnydale’s one of the biggest. Place is crawling with vampires.”

“I thought vampires were practically extinct?” Jo asked her mother with a raised eyebrow.

“They’re not. But because of slayers, the numbers have dwindled significantly.” Ellen responded.

“I though slayers were a myth,” Sam said at the same time as Jo asked, “What’s a Slayer?”

“Not a myth” Ellen said, before pulling a page from her folder. She cleared her throat and begin to read, “Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number.”

“You expect me to believe a girl younger than Jo does what we do?” Dean asked with a scoff.

“Ultimately, hunters choose to hunt. Slayers… They’re born, hundreds of potential slayers. There can only be one at a time and when one dies, another one’s called. When the girls are called, it’s almost like a light switches on inside of them, they have incredible strength and agility. There’s a council that tries to train them, but sometimes no one finds them until they’re called.”

“How do you know all of this?” Jo asked with surprise.

“I’ve met a few slayers in my time. “ Ellen responded, before getting a sad look on her face, “Sweet girls, but they don’t usually live very long after they’re called.”

“But what does this have to Sunnydale?” Sam asked with confusion.

“Right,” Ellen said, pursing her lips together before continuing. “Our current chosen one lives in Sunnydale. That’s why I haven’t sent you there.”

“Why? Because she has it under control?” Dean laughed.

“Not exactly. This slayer was called about two years ago. A young girl named Buffy Summers.” Ellen said, putting a photograph of a young blonde girl on the table. “She’s your half-sister.”

Dean choked on his swig of beer. Jo beat on his back until he began to cough. Sam asked in shock, “Our what?”

“Your half sister. John was on a hunt, saved her Mama’s life. And…” Ellen trailed off.

“How come we’ve never heard of her?” Dean asked. 

Ellen sighed. She glanced at Jo before continuing.

“John didn’t find out about her until after she was born. Talked to her Mama and decided to do the right thing by her. He had stopped in here after a hunt and was gonna get you boys and go meet her, when he got a call. She was about a week old and some demons caught wind that she was a potential. Sicked some Hellspawn on her and her Mama. She was running… But your Daddy knew she couldn’t run for long. Bill was with him when she called…” Ellen stopped, trying to hold back tears. 

She gently took Jo’s hand in hers and continued.

“By the time they got there, her mama was dying. Torn to shreds. Bill went to look for the baby while John tried to save her. She begged him not to let their daughter grow up in this world. That was the last thing she ever said to him. Bill found the baby, but before he could grab her one of those monsters attacked him. John came running when he heard screams, but it was too late. He was dying and they both knew what John had to do. He gave him a hunter’s funeral. Then he took your sister to a fire station and never turned back.”  
Ellen paused.   
Jo was staring blankly at the picture of Buffy, trying to blink back tears. She squeezed her daughter’s hand and continued.

“John told me what happened when he got back. That was the last time I ever saw him. But I kept tabs on your sister. She was adopted by a couple in California and for years I tracked her. Newspaper clippings, information from sources, whatever I could get my hands on. I just knew that if my husband died to save her, I was damn well gonna make sure she stayed safe.”

Sam and Dean were both left speechless, unsure of what to say.

Dean was the first to speak. “Looks like we’re going to Sunnydale.”

“She doesn’t know we exist, Dean,” Sam responded.

“Neither did we, Sammy. Doesn’t mean she’s not family.” Dean responded. 

The two brothers shared a look, communicating more than words ever could.  
“Tell us everything you know,” Sam told Ellen.

…………….

11/07/2006

The next morning, Dean and Sam were preparing to leave. They were packing up the car when Jo came out of the Roadhouse with Ellen behind her.

“I’m coming with you.” Jo said, tossing a large duffle bag into the trunk and shifting the backpack on her shoulders. 

“The hell you are,” Dean responded, taking the bag out of the trunk.

“Jo, after what happened on our last hunt, I just don’t know if it would be wise...” Sam trailed. 

“She’s going,” Ellen said begrudgingly from behind them.

“What?” Dean turned to face her, shocked at what he had just heard.

“My daughter is stubborn, just like her Daddy. She’s gonna hunt whether I like it or not. I’d rather her be with the two of you; less likely to get herself killed.”

Dean and Sam shared a look. 

“Please,” Jo said soflty, batting her eyelashes at the two brothers. Sam and Dean shared a quick glance.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said. He tried to sound less than thrilled, but part of him kind of liked the idea of Jo joining them.

“Yes, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Jo practically jumped on top of Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. “Thank you, Sam.” She said, looking across the car at Sam.

Ellen rolled her eyes. “Y’all better keep my baby girl in one piece.”  
…………….

About twelve hours later, they were driving in the dark. Dean had kicked Sam into the back seat for messing with the radio. Sam was fast asleep.

“You wanna stop at a motel soon?” Jo asked Dean. She was flipping through the file her mom had given them on Buffy.

“Why? You getting tired, princess?” He mocked, looking over at her. “Feet of the dash.” He growled.

“Geez, grumpy,” Jo scoffed, putting her feet down. “No, I just figured you might not wanna drive for nineteen hours straight.”

“Next one I see, we’ll stop. Though I’d hate to wake Sleeping Beauty back there.” Dean said with a laugh, gesturing towards Sam.

Jo put the file on the ground and kicked off her shoes, and pulled her legs onto the seat, hugging her knees into her chest. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, allowing the radio to fill the silence.

Jo broke the silence by laughing to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Five days ago you were calling me an amateur and now...” Jo laughed again.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Uncharted territory, we could use the backup.” Dean said, staring at the road in front of him. He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t help but grin.


End file.
